dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lu Han
Perfil thumb|350x350px|Lu Han *'Nombre:' Lu Han *'Nombre real:' 鹿晗 / Lù Hán *'Nombre coreano:' 루한 / LuHan *'Apodos': Excato Boi, Xiào Lu, Cute Little Prince, Ciervo, Lulu *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y CEO *'Color oficial:' Dorado / Amarillo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Haidian, Beijing, China *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Relación sentimental: 'Guan Xiao Tong *'Agencia: ' **'''Lu Han Studio (China). **SM Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Biografía Nacido en Beijing, China. En 2010 participa en las audiciones anuales de SM Casting System y finalmente se convierte en aprendiz de SM Entertainment. Fue un trainee por 2 años, y el 8 de abril del 2012 debuta con el grupo EXO, siendo el segundo miembro revelado. El 10 de octubre del 2014, Lu Han presentó una demanda en contra de SM Entertainment para anular su contrato, la razón presentada en el caso fue por problemas de salud y porque los miembros coreanos recibían un trato más especial y diferente al de los chinos. Así finalmente inicia su carrera como solista. En el verano de 2016 se termina el juicio contra SM Entertainment, en el que tanto él como su ex-compañero de grupo Kris llegan al acuerdo que sus contratos seguirán en funcionamiento hasta 2022, tal y como tenían establecido antes de su salida de EXO. Y aunque puede firmar con terceros, siempre y cuando sea fuera de Corea, a partir de ahora deberá compartir sus ganancias con SM. Dramas *Sweet Combat (Hunan TV, 2018) *Fighter of the Destiny (Hunan TV, 2017) *To the Beautiful You. (SBS, 2012) Cameo Películas *The Founding of an Army (2017) Cameo *The Great Wall (2016) *The Ferryman (2016) *Time Raiders (2016) *12 Golden Ducks (2015) Cameo *The Witness (2015) *Back To 20 (2015) Temas para Películas *Let Me Stay By Your SIde tema para The Ferryman (2016) *Medals tema para The Witness (2015). *''Tian Mi Mi'' tema para Comrades, Almost A Love Story (2015). *''Our Tomorrow'' tema para Back To 20 (2014). *''Love Moving Forward'' tema para Back to 20 (2014). Discografía Álbum Mini-Álbum Single Programas de TV *'2017:' Running Man China Temporada 5 (14.04.17, como miembro regular) *'2016:' Back to School 2 (26.06.16, como miembro regular) *'2016: '''Running Man China Temporada 4 (16.04.16 , como miembro regular) *'2016:' Ace Vs Ace , ''también conocido como "The Negotiator" (16.01.29, junto a Kris Wu, equipo de Running Man China VS equipo de Challengers Union) *'2015: '''Running Man China Temporada 3 (15.10.30 - 16.01.15, como miembro regular) *'2015: Happy Camp (31.10.2015, junto al reparto de The Witness) *'2015: '''Real Hero (02.10.2015) *'2015: Dream Star Partner (02.01.2015). * 2014: MBC Idol Futsal Championship (12.06.2014, junto a Xiumin y otros más). *'2014:' Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014, junto a Xiumin y Tao). *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Chen, D.O y Baekhyun). *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O, entrevista). *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen). *'2013': MBC Quiz to Change The World ( 02.11.2013, junto Baekhyun). *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Sehun y Kai). *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin y Tao). *'2013:' Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Suho y Sehun). *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14. 09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen y Xiumin). *'2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Suho). *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai). *'2013:' SBS Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Xiumin). *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun). *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (01.07.2013 junto a Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai). *'2013:' The Voice of Korea (31.05.2013 junto a Sehun). *'2013:' Asian Dream Cup (junto a Xiumin). Programas de Radio *'2013: KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen). *'2013: '''MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen). *'2013: '(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Baekhyun). *'2013: '''Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai). Videos Musicales * 2014: Kim Min-kyo - The Last Game (Remake hecho de EXO 90: 2014) Colaboraciones *MAXSTEP - PYL Younique Unit (Younique Album) para Hyundai (2012). *For you in Full Blossom (imagenes del teaser). Anuncios * '''2017: Vivo X20 * 2017: Adidas Tubular (junto a Angelababy) * 2017: QQ Browser * 2017: Louis Vuitton * 2017: Adidas * 2017: KFC (Chizza) * 2017: Coca-Cola * 2017: Bazaar (L'Occitane) * 2017: Canon EOS M * 2016: '''Sony H.ear Series (CF) * '''2016: SoHu News App * 2016: Volkswagen - Serie The Beetle * 2016: KFC * 2016: JiuJiuAi * 2016: LENOVO (CF) * 2016: LANCÔME (CF) * 2015: BALMAIN x H&M * 2015: Crest * 2015: L'oreal Paris (CF) * 2015: Puma (CF) * 2015: Meilishuo (CF) * 2015: Cavytech (CF) * 2015: Oppo (CF) * 2015: Coach * 2015: Yi Li Wei Ke Zi (CF) * 2015: Baidu Maps (CF) * 2015: One Leaf * 2014: DaLing * 2014: Kans (CF) Premios * 2017 Asia Influence Awards: Artista mas influencial en Asia * 2017 Asia Music Awards: Álbum del año * 2016 Tencent’s Asian Star Awards: Premio de artista All-Round de Asia * 2016 iQiyi All-Star Carnival: 'Artista All-Round de Asia * '''2016 YinYueTai 4th V-Chart Awards: 'Álbum del Año en China Continental (Reloaded)/Disco de Platino * '''2016 YinYueTai 4th V-Chart Awards: '''Mejor Cantante Masculino del Año en China Continental * '''2016 Music Radio Global Chinese Golden Chart: Artista Multifacético del Año * 2016 Music Radio Global Chinese Golden Chart: 'Álbum del Año Recomendado por los Medios (Reloaded) * '''2016 Music Radio Global Chinese Golden Chart: '''Top 20 de Melodía de Oro del Año (Medals) * '''2016 QQ Music Awards -' Mejor Cantante Masculino del Año en China Continental * '2016 QQ Music Awards -' Mejor Vendedor de Álbum Digital del Año. * '''2015 GQ Men of the Year Awards - Nuevo Ídolo de Asia. * 2015 Beijing College Student Film Festival Award Ceremony '''- El Más Popular Actor Masculino. * '''2014 Weibo Night - Dios Masculino del Año. * 2014 Weibo Night - Rey Más Popular en Weibo. * 2014 Baidu Recorder of History '''- El Rey Popular del Año. * '''2014 Young Choice Awards - Artista del Año. * 2014 IQIYI Night '- Premio al Ídolo Más Popular Asiático. * '''2014 Baidu Moments '- El Artista Masculino Más Importante. Curiosidades * '''Ex-Grupo Kpop: EXO ** Ex-Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M ** '''Símbolo: Telequinesis. ** Tipo de voz: 'Tenor lírico. *'Educación: **Escuela Secundaria Beijing Shida. **Escuela de Idiomas Extranjeros Shi Yan. **Estudiante de Intercambio en la Universidad Yonsei en Corea del Sur. **Seoul Institute of the arts. *'Idiomas:'Mandarín (lengua materna), coreano (fluido) y inglés (fluido) *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Religión:' Católico. *'Apodos:' Xiao Lu (que significa pequeño ciervo), Honey, Milk Boy, Cute Little Prince, Angel Lu, Bambi, Ultimate FlowerBoy, Boss Lu, LuLu (literalmente, ciervo ciervo), Golden Boy. *'Hobbies: '''El fútbol, video juegos. *'Genero favorito:' R&B, balada, pop. *'Estilo favorito:' LA o Simple. * '''Número favorito: '''7 * '''Personalidad: '''Es educado y bastante humilde, nunca alardea de su talento ni de su popularidad, también es algo reservado. Relajado, inocente, es brillante y alegre, enérgico, leal, inteligente y es conocido por ser positivo, honesto, risueño y amable. No le da mucha importancia a ser el centro de atención. Es muy amigable, siempre es amable y servicial con los de su alrededor, sean fans o personas que incluso acaba de conocer. Esto lo habían dicho muchas personas cercanas a él. *'Habilidades: 'Animación, arte, vídeo juegos, computadoras, deportes de agua, deportes de raqueta, deportes al aire libre, basquetbol, beisból, fútbol, y cubo Rubik, es muy veloz. *En el 2008 Lu Han falló la audición para la compañía de entretenimiento JYP en su audición global en China. *En el 2008 cantó ''"I'm Letting You Go" y también "In Love With The Future You". * Formó parte de la sub-unidad promocional de Hyundai, de SM "Younique Unit" junto a Henry y Eunhyuk de Super Junior M, Taemin de SHINee, su ex-compañero de grupo Kai, y Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Participó en el Asian Dream Cup 2013 en el equipo de Shanghai. * En una encuesta realizada por Mnet: "Idol King"'' Él quedó en primer lugar. *Es accionista en una empresa china llamada Daling, el cual ofrece servicios de compra online. *Ingresó al "Libro Guinness" por tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios en una publicación en su cuenta de Weibo. * Presentó un informe para la anulación de su contrato con SM Entertainment el 10 de Octubre del 2014. *El 25 de septiembre del 2015 tuvo su primer Showcase por el lanzamiento de su primer mini-álbum digital "Reloaded I". *Lu Han ganó el premio a ''La estrella más valiosa junto con Li Bingbing en el 2014 en la conferencia de Baidu. El premio está pasado en la estimación y popularidad en Internet en las búsquedas, menciones y votos. También ganó el premio como Ídolo popular de Asia en la ceremonia de fin de año de iQiyi. *Se reveló el 27 de mayo que Lu Han iba a colaborar con David Tao para grabar una de las canciones para las olimpiadas de invierno 2022 en Beijing. *Lu Han ha aparecido como una de las 5 caras de China en el sitio Models.com y en Forbes China Lu Han está en el puesto 37 en términos de ingresos para China en el 2014 y como la persona más influyente. *A la edad de 12 años (2002) empezó a tener el sueño de convertirse en jugador de fútbol. *Luhan fue seleccionado como uno entre los 5 dioses masculinos de China. *En marzo de 2016 comenzó a emitirse en YouKu Tudou/YouTube su primer míni show de variedades en el que podemos ver aspectos de su vida y conocerlo más a fondo. *En su mini show de variedades online se revela que el nombre de sus fans es LuFans. *Viene de una familia adinerada, sin embargo él no recibió dinero de sus padres ni ayuda para poder viajar a Corea y cumplir sus sueños, él trabajó para poder mantenerse allá. *Ha ganado 3 condecoraciones de Récord Guiness Mundial, 2 por tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios en una publicación de Weibo(2014 - 2015) y 1 por la mayor cantidad de fans en llevar puesto las astas de ciervo en un mismo lugar (su primer concierto en Beijing- 2016). *Su primera gira de conciertos en China se inició con el primer concierto de Beijing el 26 de marzo del 2016, el 2do en Guangzhou el 2 de abril y el 3ero en Shanghai el 9 de abril, titulado "RELOADED" *Tiene una personalidad muy transparente y honesta, tanto es así que durante el segmento de entrevista del 2016 Music Radio Global Chinese Golden Chart, LuHan dijo que no estaba satisfecho con su puesta en escena de su primer concierto en Beijing , porque su condición corporal no estaba bien debido a que sufrió de diarrea toda la noche anterior al día del concierto y estaba muy débil durante ese día (el ensayo antes del concierto). *Es muy fácil de enfermarse, sobre todo de resfriado, y cuando esto pasa encuentran pañuelos por todas partes, normalmente tiene cajas de pañuelos o rollos de papel en ciertos lugares de su casa. * En una ocasión mencionó que su canción Lu no le gustaba, y que Your Song era mucho mejor. *Es muy bueno tocando el piano. *Se convirtió en el primer artista de China Continental en recibir el reconocimiento del Disco de Platino (el cual sólo se otorga a las mejores ventas de álbumes a nivel mundial), por su primer álbum Reloaded, el cual se le otorgó en las premiaciones de 2016 YinYueTai 4th V-Chart(que es el encargado de la lista de Billboard China).https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CfssJT1UEAAkXDA.jpg *Fue portada para la primera edición de lanzamiento (de abril 2016) de la nueva revista Vogue Me(una versión juvenil de Vogue), también lo acompañaron para el contenido de la revista las modelos Pyper America y Kiko Mizuhara. *Para el día de su cumpleaños el 20 de abril del 2016 en conjunto con la marca de ropa Izzue, sacó una línea especial que incluía gorra, mochila y beanie con su logo oficial, titulada "Lu Han x izzue" *Jackson de GOT7 lo mencionó en un show de variedades, en el que le preguntaron si quién era la persona más inteligente que ha conocido; y él respondió "LuHan gege" (equivalente a hyung en chino). *Puede imitar el sonido de un pato y de fuegos artificiales. *Es capaz de mantener una nota alta durante 26.6 segundos. *En el fallo del tribunal de la demanda de Luhan y Kris contra su ex empresa SM Entertainment se dictaminó que ambos son libres de promocionar en China y otros a excepción de Corea del Sur y Japón ya que cualquier evento en ésos 2 países mencionados serían gestionados por SM Entertainment, además de que su contrato con dicha empresa sigue vigente hasta el 2022 que es lo que se tenía previsto desde el principio cuando debutó con EXO y debido a ello tienen que seguir dando cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias a la empresa, sin embargo no serán reconocidos como miembros de EXO nuevamente, pero si como parte de SM Entertainment. *El día del concierto de LuHan que fue el sábado 02/04 pusieron un vídeo de LuHan Reloaded Concerts Promo Clip en Times Square en Nueva York. *Puede resolver el cubo Rubik en 50 segundos. *Juega de delantero y lateral en fútbol. *En una entrevista para Harper's Bazaar dijo que luego de culminar la filmación de una de sus películas trabajará en un nuevo álbum. *Le gustaría tener dos hijos en el futuro, un niño y una niña, dijo que a la niña le enseñaría canto y al niño le enseñaría fútbol. *Ayudo bastante en la producción de su nuevo single "Catch Me When I Fall." *Quedó en la lista los 100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por TopBeauty World del 2015, ocupando el puesto 9. *Quedó entre los 100 rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista ''TC Candler ''del 2016, estando en el puesto 69. *En Julio del 2015 durante la rueda de prensa de la pelicula The Great Wall, Matt Damon reveló que estaba impresionado con la popularidad de Luhan, diciendo: "Creo que la primera noche de empezar a rodar había unos 400 acuerdos flores que llegaron a Luhan a lo largo del pasillo del hotel". *Tiene una figura de cera en el museo de cera, Madame Tussaud, en Beijing. *Se convirtió en la primera celebridad nacidos después de la década de 1990 para ser nombrado el "Artista del Año" por China Newsweek. *Mediante su cuenta de Weibo reveló que esta saliendo con la actriz china Guan Xiao Tong. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Baidu) * Perfil (Sina) * Perfil (IMdD) * Weibo Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Youtube Galería Luhan01.jpg Luhan02.jpg Luhan03.jpg Luhan04.jpg Luhan05.jpg Luhan06.jpg Videografía LuHan - That Good Good|That Good Good LuHan - Your Song|Your Song LuHan - Medals|Medals LuHan - Promises|Promises LuHan - FootballGang|FootballGang LuHan - Lu|Lu LuHan - Deep (Kung Fu Panda3 Official Promotion Song)|Deep (Kung Fu Panda3 Promotion Song) LuHan - The Inner Force (Star Wars The Force Awakens Official Promotion Song)|The Inner Force (Star Wars Promotion Song) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CActor Categoría:CModelo Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang